User blog:Hannah The Cry Baby/FAKE FANS *ques dun dun dun music*
Let's talk about eveyone's favorite.... FAKE FANS! *ques dun dun dun music* Ok, so I'm not saying that there are people here that are fake fans! *points finger at YOU* Just kidding! I know all of you are true fans, or just like some of her music and aren't a die hard fan like some are. And just liking her vioice, but not really knowing much about her and not obsessing when she is in an interview, is COMPLETELY fine! We all have that one (or more) singer/band that we OBSESS over! And if you haven't found that yet, maybe you aren't that type of person! And that is absolutely fine! Cause, I obsess and I mean OBSESS over Melanie and then with some other people I like to listen to it's just like oh she released an album today that's cool, but with Melanie I'm like counting down the seconds and when it comes out I wil CRY! xD So, this is why fake fans REALLY bug me! If you don't know what a fake fan is....lemme explain.... So you're talking to this person and you bring up Melanie like oh yeah do you know Melanie Martinez? She's like my idle! And then the fake fan goes, "Oh yeah I am LITERALLY going to cry when her new album Cake comes out in September!!" And it's just like....wat? It's ok if you don't know all the details of what her album is called and when it's coming out, but if you don't just say that...Like, I won't kill you because you don't know Melanie that much, I don't care! xD And you may think, nah that's not that bad and really it's not that big of a deal, but then you'll be talking to this fake fan again and they go, "I love that one Melanie song called Carnival" (lol we all know what they mean) And it's just like *facepalm* did you even look at the title of the music video you watched like 2 seconds ago because you just saw her on an old The Voice epsidode and decided to look her up and found Carousel... .__. Ok, ok maybe I only get pissed off when someone does that, but I guarantee this annoys everyone when a fake fan does this! "So I was listening to that one Melanie song called like Froot ,and I LOVE IT!" LIke....hm? That's not by Melanie....that's by Marina.....EXSCUSE ME?! And then, when they're like "I know more about Melanie than like anyone else, probably even you, pft! :P" Like.... >_____< EXSCUE ME?! NO YOU DON'T SO YOU CAN GO SHUT YOUR MOUTH DUDE OR I WILL FOR YOU *throws air punches*! (dude can mean woman or man because dude in my perspective is a word to descirbe either gender) And no, I'm not that mean that's what I'm thinking, but irl I'd be like, "Ehah..hah...hah....yeah...... *awkward forced smile/laugh*" Thank you for reading my funny/maybe rude rant! I hope I didn't offend anyone because that was not my intenition! Also, if you start talking to me and are clearly a fake fan, I will just say, "Ok, dude, I know you don't know THAT much about Melanie, and you're trying to act like you do, but tbh you just heard about her 5 minutes ago, I know you won't know everything to know about her right now! You don't have to act like you do! It's completely fine if you're a fan that doesn't know everything about her! But, don't act like you do, because you're just humiliating yourself. :3" Category:Blog posts